yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Fairy Dragon (character)
| english = }} Ancient Fairy Dragon is a Duel Monster Spirit, who is one of the servants of the Crimson Dragon, often referred to as the Signer Dragons. Luna is the Signer associated with Ancient Fairy Dragon. The "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card was in possession of the Dark Signers, until Luna defeated Devack with Leo's help and claimed the card back. Biography Past Ancient Fairy Dragon served the Crimson Dragon and fought alongside it and the other Dragons in the ancient battle against the Earthbound Immortals. The dragons managed to seal the Immortals within the Nazca Lines, but Earthbound Immortal Uru grabbed Ancient Fairy Dragon with its web and dragged it into the earth with the other Earthbound Immortals.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 030 5000 years later, Ancient Fairy Dragon became a ruler in the Duel Monsters Spirit World and kept watch of the spirits that resided there. Regulus the white lion is revealed to be a servant to Ancient Fairy Dragon.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 019 When 3 year old Luna entered the spirits' world, Ancient Fairy Dragon watched over Luna as well. She warned Luna of an evil that threatened the land and had Luna promise that she would protect it. Unable to cope with the responsibility, Luna broke her promise and returned to her own world. After Luna left, the spirits' world became polluted with evil. Zeman the Ape King used the Minus Curse to seal Ancient Fairy Dragon in stone. Fortune Cup Arc and After At the age of 11, Luna returned to the Spirit's world. She encountered Ancient Fairy Dragon in the Ancient Forest, which has been destroyed by Professor Frank. Ancient Fairy Dragon managed to move around while in her prison and seized Frank. As she proceeded to attack Frank, Luna managed to force her Duel with Frank into a Draw, returning herself and Frank to their world, saving Frank from the Dragon's angry spirit. While Luna is held captive by the Arcadia Movement, she communicates with Ancient Fairy Dragon for help. Although Ancient Fairy Dragon is unable to help, she says her servant Regulus will help Luna,Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 037 in the hopes that Luna will join forces with the White Lion to free the Dragon's spirit. Dark Signer Arc During the present day battle between the Signers and Dark Signers, Luna travels to the spirit world to save Ancient Fairy Dragon.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 047 Luna, Regulus, and Torunka manage to convince Zeman that the only way for him to minus Ancient Fairy completely is to release her first, and then place the Curse on both the Dragon and Regulus. The Ape King is easily deceived and begins to release Ancient Fairy Dragon. However, Zeman eventually finds out they were trying to trick him and orders his army to attack them. Fortunately, he is killed by Regulus at the same moment Leo defeats him in the real world. Torunka then sends Luna back to the real world, so she can take her brother's place. Devack summons Ancient Fairy Dragon with a Trap Card that seems to keep her chained and caged, but not for long as Luna strategically forces him to sacrifice the Dragon in order to prevent "Cusillu's" destruction. Luna then uses Leo's "Respect Synchron" to revive "Ancient Fairy Dragon" back to the twins' side of the field. As this occurs, Regulus appears to shatter his Master's bindings. Luna then proceeds to activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect to destroy the Field Spell, "Closed Forest", negating all of "Cusillu's" effects and rendering it useless. Proceedingly Luna attacks it with "Power Tool Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to destroy the Earthbound Immortal. and defeat Devack. After the Shadow Duel ends, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus both appear as spirits not only to Luna but also to Leo, Yusei and Trudge too. Ancient Fairy Dragon thanks her and informs her that the spirits used to summon the Earthbound Immortal have all been returned to the spirit world. After stating that they will support Luna in the fight against the Dark Signers, Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon materialize into Luna's hands as Duel Monsters cards. During Yusei, Jack, and Crow's Duel against Rex Goodwin, Ancient Fairy Dragon is summoned by Luna to help fight off condors summoned by the King of the Underworld.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 063 World Riding Grand Prix She is summoned by Luna in an effort to combat Lucciano's Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity, but Ancient Fairy Dragon is captured and used as an equip card for Skiel. Thanks to Leo, she was put back in the Extra Deck. Luna later removed her from play with Ancient Sunshine. Reverse of Arcadia Main Article: Ancient Fairy Dragon (WC10) References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters Category:Characters